Missing
by csimiamilover
Summary: The lives of two CSI's are in the hands of missing persons detective Deanna Davis when she starts receiving notes, phone calls, and instant messages from the abductor. Can the team save the missing CSI's or will one member die trying? Contains EC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Notes Begin…..

Missing Persons Detective Deanna Davis had a tendency to lose things, but one thing she never seemed to lose was her drive, dedication, and passion for her work. She didn't rest until the victims were safe and sound at home with their loved ones. So it was no surprise that she was pulling into her paved driveway at 7 a.m.

Climbing out of the black Ford Explorer, she locked the vehicle and slowly walked to her front door, exhaustion taking over, her muscles tense and aching. Deanna unlocked the front door, and stepped into the living area, her low-heeled boots clicking on the hardwood floors. Her cat, Sammy greeted her at the front door meowing softly.

Kneeling to his level, the detective patted the cat's head, scratching the black cat's chin. Rising, Deanna kicked off her shoes and walked into the bright open kitchen fixing herself a fresh cup of coffee. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air quickly, the missing persons detective grabbed her ceramic mug and carried it into the living room, dropping onto the beige colored couch.

Sammy hopped onto the couch, settling beside his owner. Deanna grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV on. Sipping the hot liquid slowly as she flipped through the channels, finding her favorite show, _Grey's Anatomy. _An hour later she was fast asleep on the couch, the cat still settled beside her.

_3 P.M._

Deanna's blue eyes snapped open, her mind still groggy from sleep. Sitting up slowly, she stretched her arms and turned the TV off. Getting off the couch, she hobbled into the pale pink colored hallway, making her way toward her bedroom. Entering the fairly large master bedroom, the detective decided to go for a jog.

Walking over to the walk-in closet, she retrieved her running gear- black sweat-pants, white tennis shoes, and a red MDPD sweat-shirt. She got dressed quickly, and pulled her dark brown hair into a pony-tail. Minutes later, she was shutting her front door and walking down the path leading to the street. The street was deserted, the neighborhood blanketed in silence. Deanna decided to check her mail before she started jogging. What the brunette didn't know was in that split second, the biggest adventure of her life would begin, and it all starts with a letter.

Opening her mailbox she reached inside and pulled out the only envelope in the mailbox. She ripped open the envelope curiously, and began reading the note inside. The brunette's face turned pale as she stood frozen, the letter still in her hands.

Fear and a bit of curiosity coursed through her body as the detective fished her cell phone out of her pant pocket, and dialed her boss's number.

"We've got a problem". She said into the phone.

--

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting The Team

Deanna walked through the halls of the Miami Dade Crime Lab swiftly, the note which was placed in a plastic baggie was in her hand, she was headed to see the captain in his office. She glanced around the lab, noting the changes in the building as the brunette turned left, walking down another hallway. She slowed as she reached the captain's office, the door shut. Knocking on the door, the brunette waited patiently hearing a deep voice tell her to come in.

She opened the office door, and stepped into the large carpeted corner office. Nodding in greeting, the missing persons detective stopped short in front of the large wooden desk that seated Captain Brice. Captain Brice was a large handsome man in his late thirties to early forties. The captain had short light brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Detective Davis, I'm glad you came to me with this problem, do you have the note with you"? He asked.

The brunette nodded, handing the large man the baggie with her right hand. Brice opened the baggie, and carefully retrieved the note. Opening the piece of paper, his chocolate brown eyes scanned the message inside.

After a few minutes, the large man spoke up. "Do you believe the person who sent you this note is serious"? He inquired.

Deanna nodded immediately. "Yes sir I do believe this person is serious". She answered, her bright blue eyes locked with the captain's brown ones, her face showing she meant business.

"Alright then Detective Davis, excuse me for a moment". She nodded as the captain picked up the phone that was resting in a corner on his office desk, and dialed a number.

"Lt. Caine may I speak with you in my office for a moment"? He said into the phone, nodding he terminated the connection and placed the phone back into it's cradle.

--

Horatio hung up with the captain and rose from his comfortable office chair, heading into the hallway. Millions of thoughts ran through his head as he made the short trip to Brice's office. _"What could he possibly want with me"? _He asked himself as the redhead entered the corner office.

Brice spoke up. "Lt. Caine, I would like you to meet Detective Davis". He said. Horatio looked at the brunette standing to the right of the captain's desk. She was tall, standing at 5 feet, 6 inches, with long curly dark brown hair. She had beautiful bright blue eyes and an easy-going smile. He nodded to the detective in greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you Detective". Deanna nodded shortly. "You as well Lieutenant, call me Deanna". She told him, smiling warmly.

"Ms. Davis came to me with a letter she received in the mail, we would like you to take a look at it". Brice explained, handing the redhead the note.

Horatio opened the note carefully, and read the message inside. The message read:

_Ms. Davis the game will soon begin. Are you ready for the challenge? Two lives will soon be in your hands. Let's hope you can handle the pressure._

- _Your new stalker_

The redhead closed the note and looked up, his demeanor serious as usual. "When was the note received"? He asked.

Deanna looked over at him. "This morning". She answered.

"We might be able to get prints off this note, if this person is as serious as I believe they are, we'll have a lot of work ahead of us". He stated.

Captain Brice nodded in agreement. "You and your team will be working with Ms. Davis on this case".

--

The pair left the captain's office in silence, walking out into the hallway. "Let's go meet the team shall we"? The redhead asked.

"After you Lieutenant". She said. "Call me Horatio". He said, smiling slightly.

Horatio lead the way to the break room with the brunette trailing closely behind. She studied the man in front of her. He was lean, and tall standing at 6 feet, with red hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

The redhead entered the break room where his CSIs were gathered. He cleared his throat, getting the team's attention. All heads turned in his direction, the room blanketed in silence.

Horatio stepped aside to let Detective Davis into the room. "I would like you guys to meet Detective Deanna Davis, she's going to be working with us on a case". He informed his team.

Calleigh smiled, walking over to the brunette. "Calleigh Duquesne, pleasure to meet you". She said in her southern drawl.

Deanna smiled, studying the platinum blonde, she seemed friendly and cheerful. "Deanna Davis, good to meet you too. You work in ballistics right"? The brunette asked.

Calleigh grinned. "That's me, how did you know"?

"I've heard about the famous 'Bullet Girl'". She said.

Eric approached the brunette next. "I'm Eric Delko, nice to meet you Deanna, you work in Missing Persons don't you?" The young Cuban CSI inquired.

The brunette nodded, wondering how he knew that she worked in Missing Persons. "I've heard great things about you".

An attractive African- American woman greeted the missing persons detective next, introducing herself as Alexx Woods. The medical examiner seemed gentle and friendly, something about her made Deanna more comfortable than she was meeting the CSIs.

Deanna met Ryan Wolfe next, a good-looking young man. "So what's the case we're working on about"? Wolfe asked.

Horatio interrupted, filling the team in. "Deanna received a note in the mail from someone claiming to be her new stalker, and that person informed her that they will be putting two lives in her hands".

"Creepy". Calleigh mumbled, from her spot next to Eric on the couch.

"Tell me about it". Deanna added, spooked about the note herself. She watched Calleigh and Eric chatting on the couch amongst themselves, and smiled. The brunette could see the chemistry between the two. It was so obvious.

Up next in line to meet Deanna was Natalia. She rose from her seat at the table in the center of the room and wandered over to greet the brunette. "Natalia Boavista, glad to be working with you. We'll be best friends in no time". Natalia said, grinning.

"Well I do make friends easily". Deanna added, chuckling.

"You'll meet Detective Frank Tripp later". The redhead added, turning to face Eric. "Eric see if you can get prints off the note please". He ordered the young Cuban CSI.

Eric got up from the couch. "Will do H". Before he could leave the break room Deanna stopped him. "Mind if I tag along"? She asked politely.

"No, follow me". The Cuban CSI stepped out into the hallway, strolling down to the fingerprints lab with Deanna trailing closely behind.

Arriving at the fingerprints lab Delko grabbed his lab coat off the hook by the door and asked Deanna for the note. She handed the note over quickly and watched the CSI process the note for prints.

The lab lay in a comfortable silence until Deanna broke the ice. "So when are you going to ask Calleigh out"? She wondered.

Eric looked up at her, the question catching him by surprise. "Was it that easy to find out I like Calleigh"? He asked.

The brunette shook her head. "The chemistry you two share is too obvious, you should take a risk and ask her out". The missing persons detective advised.

Eric finished processing the note. "There were no prints on the note, the person who sent it was careful". Damn.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Call

Deanna left the fingerprints lab shortly after Eric processed the note, and wandered down the hallway lost in her thoughts. _"Why was the note sent to me, and is this person really going to put two lives in my hands"? _The brunette asked herself as she walked into the sunshine filled foyer. Deanna had no idea where she was going, but the brunette liked to walk while she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her ringing cell phone. She dug the phone out of her pant pocket, and answered.

"Davis here". She said into the phone, dryly.

"Well hello Ms. Davis". A male voice said on the other end.

"Who is this?" The brunette demanded to know.

" You forgot about me already". The caller said.

Deanna froze, her heart pounding in her chest, the author of the note was calling her she realized.

"Why are you calling, and why did you send me that note"? Deanna asked the caller.

"You don't really expect me to tell you why I chose to give you that note do you"? The caller pointed out.

Deanna ignored the question, and pressed on. "Why are you calling me"? She asked, her voice icy.

The voice on the other end paused, maybe to collect his thoughts. After a moment of silence he spoke up again. "To tell you to be prepared for the biggest adventure of your life, because darling the game begins today". He told her, disconnecting the connection.

"Damn". Deanna muttered under her breath, placing her phone back into her pant pocket, the caller's final words sinking into her mind while sending a shiver down her spine. Something was very wrong.

"_To tell you to be prepared for the biggest adventure of your life, because darling the game begins today". _The sentence replayed itself in the brunette's mind as she power walked down the hallway to the layout room. Deanna was surprised she had made it halfway down the hallway, surprised her legs hadn't given out on her. A numb feeling coursed through her body.

Entering the layout room where Calleigh and Ryan were examining crime scene photos from another case, Deanna stopped short in front of the table. Wolfe glanced up from the photos he was studying, taking one look at the brunette's face the young man asked. "What's wrong Deanna"?

Calleigh looked up too, studying the missing persons detective's pale face. "Yeah are you alright, your face is pale"? The platinum blonde ballistics expert inquired, her voice full of concern. Deanna took a deep breath to compose herself before informing the pair about the phone call. "The author of the note that was sent to me just called me". She announced.

Calleigh's eyes widen in disbelief. "What did they say"? The platinum blonde asked, her southern accent detachable.

"He said that the game begins today, meaning he's putting two lives in my hands today". The brunette told her, still feeling numb and wondering what she did to desire this.

Calleigh pulled her cell phone out. "I'm calling Horatio". She said, dialing the redhead's cell phone number.

"Caine". The male voice on the other end answered after the third ring.

"Horatio it's Calleigh, Deanna received a phone call from the author of the note and he said that two people will go missing today". The ballistics expert explained.

"Tell Deanna to meet me in the A/V lab please, you and Natalia continue working on the Payton case". Horatio ordered.

"Alright". She hung up, slipping the phone back into her pocket before turning to face Deanna and Ryan.

"Horatio wants you to meet him in the A/V lab, just go down the hall and take a right, the lab will be the first one on the right side". Calleigh instructed her, giving her directions to the audio/visual lab.

Deanna nodded shortly, color returning to her face. "Thanks Cal". She turned on her heel and made the short trip to the audio/visual lab where Horatio was waiting with Cooper.

"Can you tell me when the call was received"? The redhead asked Davis when she entered the lab.

She stared at the ground, thoughtfully before making eye contact. "10 minutes ago on my cell phone".

Cooper, the lab tech asked for the cell phone. The brunette retrieved the phone and handed it over silently. He turned back to the computer, typing something in. A few minutes later, he faced the pair again.

"The call came from a payphone in Downtown Miami". He told them.

"_Not much to go on". _Deanna thought, letting out a frustrated sigh. Things in Miami were about to get more complicated……..

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that the chapter starts off kind of slow, but the action starts later in the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it's really appreciated. They keep me going. **

**Chapter 4- Missing**

**Calleigh and Natalia gather in the layout room, to discuss the evidence from the Payton case where a young women was stabbed in her own home. The fiancée is currently the prime suspect, but the CSIs don't have enough evidence to prove he committed the crime. **

**Studying the crime scene photos for the fourth time, Calleigh lets out a frustrated sigh. "Natalia, maybe we should revisit the crime scene, maybe we missed something". The platinum blonde suggests. Frowning, Natalia nods her head in agreement placing the crime scene photos back into the case file. Silently, the pair exit the layout room, headed for the parking garage. **

**15 minutes later, the pair are speeding down the freeway with the windows rolled down, and the wind blowing in their hair. Natalia shifts in the passenger seat slightly, the silence starting to bother her. **

**Breaking the ice, the brunette asks, "So what do you think of Deanna"? **

**With her green eyes still on the road, Calleigh answers, "I like her, she seems nice kind of quiet though". **

**Silently agreeing, Natalia nods her head gazing out the passenger side window, the hummer blanketed in a comfortable silence. **

_**--**_

**Pulling into the driveway of a medium sized one story stucco home, Calleigh killed the engine, climbing out of the driver's seat. Natalia climbed out of the passenger seat, slamming her door shut. The two women met up in the back of the hummer, retrieving their CSI kits from the trunk. **

**The blonde started up the drive, Natalia trailing closely behind. Calleigh unlocked the front door with the master key, and stepped into the living room, the brunette mimicking her. The quiet home still smelled like death, the place a young life ended at the hands of another. **

**The platinum blonde ballistics expert sat her kit down, opened it and retrieved her gloves putting them on. Natalia doing the same. **

"**You take the living room, I'll take the kitchen". Calleigh said, already wandering toward the house's small kitchen. **

"**Alright". Natalia answers, her warm brown eyes taking in the living area. The walls were painted a light brown color, the carpet was white. A plasma screen TV rested on the wall above the fireplace. Pictures of the couple and their family and friends hung on the wall. **

**Sadness coursed through the brunette's body, she didn't understand why someone would want to end another's life. She walks over to the fireplace, her flashlight on. Kneeling down to examine an unknown substance close to the fireplace, Natalia doesn't hear the man creeping up behind her. The stranger hits her on the head with the object in his hands, knocking her out cold. **

**Carefully, the intruder drags the unconscious brunette to the front door, picking her up, he carries her out to the waiting van. Tossing her into the back of the black colored van carelessly, he slams the door shut, a small smile creeping onto his shaved face. Walking back up the driveway, the figure enters the crime scene again, making sure to be quiet. **

"_Good thing, the neighborhood was deserted when I dragged the brunette into the van". _**He thought as he made his way into the hallway leading into the kitchen. Pulling the gun tucked into his trousers out, the abductor creeps into the kitchen. Calleigh has her back to the stranger, using her flashlight the blonde continues her hunt for missing evidence. She has no clue what's going on, or what's going to happen. **

"**Hey Natalia you find anything"? She asks, waiting for the brunette's reply. Seeing the perfect opportunity, the abductor creeps up behind the blonde, putting the gun to her head. The platinum blonde freezes, dropping the flashlight. Feeling the cold metal against her head, she started to panic. The fear coursed through her body. **

"**Move". The abductor says. Calleigh follows the instructions given, heading toward the hallway. **

"**Make any sudden movement, and I promise you I will blow your brains out, then kill your friend". The brunette abductor whispers into her ear, his voice deadly. **

**Calleigh swallows, wondering what was going to happen to her and Natalia. **

**--**

**Eric paces back and forth in the break room, his cell phone in his hand. He was starting to get worried about Calleigh and Natalia. They hadn't come back from the Payton crime scene, and the women weren't answering their cell phones. Finally tired of waiting, he goes to find Horatio. **

**Eric walks into Horatio's office, a worried expression on his face. Deanna and Horatio look over at him. Upon seeing his worried expression the redhead asks, "Is everything alright Eric"? **

**Eric shakes his head. "Cal and Nat aren't answering their phones and they aren't back from the Payton scene they told me they were revisiting". He answers. **

**A shiver goes down Deanna's spine after hearing his words. "Let's go check out the scene". She says. **

**Horatio nods, and rises from his office chair leading the group into the hallway. Ryan strolls down the other end of the hallway, the note Deanna received in his hand. "Hey H, I've been studying this note". He announces walking over to the group. **

**Eric interrupts before any words are exchanged. "Not now Wolfe, Cal and Nat haven't returned from their crime scene and we're worried. We're going to go check out the scene, wanna come with"? **

**Wolfe agrees to come along, and the group of four head out to the parking garage, while fear and panic course through Deanna's body. Two CSI's are missing and the abductor doesn't play nice………**

**TBC? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm debating whether I could continue this story or not? What do you think?**

**Chapter 5**

Horatio pulled into the driveway of a medium-sized, one story stucco home, parking behind Calleigh and Natalia's abandoned SUV. The occupants of the hummer climbed out into the burning Miami sun, Eric and Ryan produced CSI kits and the group of four silently headed for the home's entrance.

Stepping into the living area, Davis studied her surroundings. The walls were painted a light brown color, the carpet was white like snow. A plasma screen TV rested above the fireplace, and framed pictures of the home's previous owners hung on the walls. The house still smelled of death, reminding the group that a life had been ended here four days ago.

Eric and Ryan set their kits down on the white carpet, opened them and pulled their latex gloves on. Horatio dug into his jacket pocket, producing a pair of gloves, and wandered throughout the house. Davis retrieved her own pair of latex gloves, her eyes resting on the open CSI kit close to the fireplace.

The brunette knelt peering into the kit. "Whichever CSI used this kit, only removed the gloves. The abductor must have interrupted her before she had the chance to use any more items from the kit". She explained, hearing her voice travel throughout the large room.

"Probably snuck up behind her". Wolfe stated. Davis nodded in agreement, standing up the missing persons detective spotted an object tossed carelessly on the beige colored leather couch. Approaching the piece of furniture, the brunette picked it up using gloved hands to better examine it. It was a black statue with small amounts of crimson red blood on it.

"Hey guys check out this statue". Davis says, showing Eric and Ryan the item she discovered. "There's blood on it, probably has the abductors prints on it too".

By this time the redhead has finished his search of the house and has returned to the living room. " I found a kit opened in the kitchen and footprints that could belong to the abductor". Horatio announced, joining the group by the leather sofa.

"Deanna found a statue with blood on it". Ryan stated, eyeing the statue.

"Good work, Davis". The redhead praised. "Thanks".

Eric eyes the bloody statue with fear, and concern. Could the blood be Calleigh's? He asks himself, regretting that he didn't tell the blonde how he felt about her.

Horatio notices Eric's expression and says, "don't worry we'll find them Eric". We all know how you feel about Calleigh". The redhead adds.

Eric nods, appreciating the words of comfort. "Let's get this evidence back to the lab and find this SOB".

--

Natalia's brown eyes fluttered open slowly, her head throbbing. Taking in her unknown surroundings she starts to panic remembering what happened hours ago. She glances down, her warm brown eyes widening as she sees her arms bound with rope to the arms of a old wooden chair. Stirring, the brunette winces as pain shoots up her side, her whole body sore from being tossed into the back of the van.

"Calleigh". The brunette manages to whisper in a hoarse voice glancing to her left.

"Natalia are you alright"? The platinum blonde inquires, her gaze fixed on the brunette sitting to her right.

"I'm ok, but I'm scared Cal". She says in a low voice.

"I know Nat, I am too. But the team will find us, don't worry". Calleigh says in a soothing tone, stirring slightly in her seat. Her arms were also bound to the arms of a chair by rope, her legs were tied to the chair's legs by rope too.

The abandoned warehouse were the CSIs were being held captive was dark, but light enough to see a little bit. Crates of unknown substances were stacked on top of each other in rows, these brown crates filled the floor space.

"Awake so soon ladies". A male voice said approaching the pair by taking quick strides.

The abductor is a tall lean man appearing to be in his early to mid thirties. He has light brown hair, and dark brown eyes that were ice cold. Dressed in blue jeans, and a tight black t-shirt the brunette looks like an average guy.

"I hope you ladies are comfortable cause you'll be here a while"……….

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eric walked down the hallway making the short trip to the DNA lab, the bloody statue found at the scene in his right hand. The young Cuban CSI couldn't get Calleigh out of his head, images of her popped into his head. He instantly regretted not confessing his feelings for the blonde when he had the chance. Shaking the thoughts away, he entered the DNA lab to find Valera working.

The brunette lab technician glanced up, flashing him a small smile. "Hey Eric, what can I help you with?" She asked.

Eric showed her the evidence bag with the statue in it. "I need you to process this statue to see whose blood is on it." He commented, hoping the blood didn't belong to Calleigh. The young Cuban CSI handed the evidence bag over to her.

Valera took the bag from his hand and sat it on the table. "I'll page you when the results come in." The brunette said.

"Thanks Valera, I appreciate it." Delko said, turning on his heel he exited the glass lab.

Valera prepared the samples and processed the statue, waiting for the results to print. A few moments passed and the printer made a noise, signaling the brunette the results were waiting in the tray. She walked over, and picked the sheet of paper up. The blood on the statue belonged to Natalia. She paged Eric immediately.

--

Eric was relieved to hear the blood didn't belong to Calleigh, the love of his life but he didn't like the fact that Natalia's blood was on the statue either. He silently hoped the women weren't hurt as the Cuban CSI prepared the statue for processing. Delko placed the statue in the tank and watched the smoke arise. A fingerprint revealed itself in the center of the statue. Delko grabbed his camera off the table and snapped a picture of the fingerprint, then ran it in AFIS. Moments later the computer beeped, telling Eric the fingerprint's owner wasn't in the system.

--

Deanna walked into the break-room, glancing around the room she was satisfied that it was empty. A sleek , black laptop rested on the table that was positioned in the middle of the medium-sized room. Her partner, Detective Sydney Hall had dropped it off hours ago. Taking a seat at the round, grey table the brunette detective powered the laptop up.

The screen came to life and she logged into her email account, her fingers flying across the keyboard, the sound of the keys being hit filled the air. Her blue eyes scanned the page, coming across an unfamiliar email address. Normally Deanna would delete the emails unfamiliar to her but she was full of curiosity so she clicked on it, opening it. Her heart stopped as she read the words on the screen.

The email read:

_Davis, nice talking to you again. I bet you're getting fed up with playing this little game but I'm having a blast. The CSIs aren't hurt at the moment, but who knows, some-times my anger gets the best of me. You have 3 days to stop me or the CSIs die. In the mean-time expect a call from me, looking forward to speaking with you. _

_-Your stalker friend. _

Deanna pulled her cell phone out, with her trembling hands she slowly dialed the familiar number, her breathing slowing.

"Caine." The male voice on the other end said after the second ring.

She paused, composing herself. "Horatio I just got an email from the abductor and he said to expect a call later and that we have 3 days to stop him or he kills Calleigh and Natalia." She managed to say.

"Meet me in the A/V lab, we'll try to trace the email. Don't worry Deanna we'll find them." The redhead reassured her.

She hang up, and rose from her seat, the laptop forgotten. The brunette exited the room.

Moments later, Deanna, Horatio, and Ryan gathered in the audio/visual lab with Cooper. His fingers flew across the keyboard, the only sound in the room was the sound of the keys being hit. The tension in the room was thick, everyone's nerves on edge.

Cooper jerked his head in Horatio's direction. "I traced the email and the account belongs to a Brady Sampson."

"Thank you Mr. Cooper." He commented, taking his cell out and calling Detective Frank Tripp. "Frank I need you to bring Brady Sampson in."

"_Finally our first suspect," _Ryan thought.

This could be the abductor. Or not.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Calleigh looked down at her tied hands, her mind was working a mile a minute. Are we going to make it out of here alive? What if I never get to tell Eric the truth about the way I feel? The warehouse where they were being held captive was quiet, and surprisingly covered in darkness. The blonde wondered where their abductor was. She jerked her head in Natalia's direction, the brunette was a mess. Her hair was matted and stuck to the side of her face, she was covered in sweat, and her eyes were closed.

The platinum blonde could hear a door being unlocked somewhere in the distance, her body tensed up, a new level of fear arising within her. The abductor stumbled into the room, he couldn't even walk in a straight line. Calleigh watched him make his way to where she sat clumsily, she guessed that he was drunk. Natalia's eyes snapped open, her fear visible.

"Hello…ladies." He said slowly, his speech was slurred. "Miss… me?"

Calleigh bit her tongue, suppressing the urge to yell at the brunette captor. How could he talk as if they weren't being held captive? Like this was some big party? The fear she once felt subsided, and anger took its place. "No we didn't miss you bastard". The words slipped out before she could stop herself. They sounded better in her head.

Natalia watched the scene, her eyes widening in surprise. The brunette CSI couldn't believe those words came from Calleigh's lips. Cheerful Calleigh, the one who was always bright and smiling.

The captor, Kevin narrowed his eyes, his fists clenched at his sides. You could see the anger in his dull brown eyes, and anger mixed with alcohol caused violence and that's exactly what happened. His hand came up violently and he slapped the blonde across the face.

The sound of his hand connecting with Calleigh's face echoed throughout the empty warehouse, only reminding Natalia that the brunette could get even more violent. Calleigh fought to keep the tears that threatened to spill over at bay, as her red face stung.

She hoped the end to this nightmare would finally come. And it would soon, thanks to a brave soul who would fight back and do their job.

--

Brady Sampson turned out to be a young man in his late twenties, with light brown hair, and brown eyes. He was 5 foot, 5 inches and slightly overweight. A pair of thick black glasses were perched on his wide nose. Brady shifted in his chair uncomfortably, he didn't know why he was here but he guessed it wasn't about something good.

The door to the interrogation room opened revealing Eric and Ryan. The two men walked into the room, Eric holding a manila file folder in his right hand. Both men took a seat at the silver table where their suspect was seated, looking rather nervous.

Ryan spoke first. "Mr. Sampson, do you know why you are here?" He asked, staring at the young man intently.

Brady shook his head. "No clue but it can't be good." He commented, chuckling nervously.

Eric opened the file folder and slid it across the table. Inside the manila folder lay a copy of the email Detective Davis received.

"Did you send this email Mr. Sampson?"

Brady glanced down at the email, shaking his head. "Never send it in my life." He lied.

Ryan asked the next question. "Then why did we trace the email back to your account?"

He shrugged.

Eric grew angrier as each question was asked. "Look Mr. Sampson two CSIs are missing and the abductor sent us an email. We traced it back to your account but you're saying you didn't send it?"

"Ok, I lied I have seen the email. A friend of mine asked me to do a favor for this guy he knew, so I agreed and the guy came to my apartment. When he got there he was waving a pistol in my face. He would have shot me if I didn't send that email." Brady explained.

Ryan nodded, for some odd reason he believed the guy. Eric didn't believe this guy could have taken Calleigh and Natalia either.

"Do you know what the guy looks like?" Ryan inquired.

Brady thought about for a moment. "Yeah he had brown hair, and dull brown eyes. He was tall, and lean about 5'6".

"_That could be anyone". _Eric thought, bitterly.

Ryan and Eric rose from their seats. "Thank you for your time Mr. Sampson."

"_That didn't get us very far. We're all tired and haven't slept for 24 hours, this isn't looking good….."_ Ryan thought.

TBC?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group of four gathered in the layout room. The tension in the air was thick, no one had a clue as to where Calleigh and Natalia were being held, and the group only had 3 days to find out. Deanna was leaning against the table, lost in her own thoughts. Eric stood to her right, his expression was grim and he was exhausted. In fact they all were exhausted, matching tired expressions plastered on their faces.

The layout room was dead silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Were are Calleigh and Natalia? Are they alive or dead? Who is the abductor and why is he playing games with us?

Horatio finally broke the silence that had settled in the room 10 minutes ago. "Let's go home and rest and meet back here later, we're all tired and need some sleep to function."

They all nodded their heads, satisfied with the redhead's request. Ryan exited the room first, being the one closest to the door. The only sound in the room was the sound of Deanna's boots clicking away and a chair scraping against the floor.

The group were to meet back in the layout room later that afternoon, but that plan would soon change….

--

Eric drove home in silence that morning. After a few more minutes of silence he just couldn't handle anymore he turned the radio on. The Cuban CSI wasn't paying any attention to the words, his mind seemed to only revolve around one thing these days: Calleigh.

God he missed her. Delko missed her beautiful smile, the smile that could brighten anyone's day, and her cheerful demeanor. Her sparkling green eyes that were so alive and full of life. Eric promised himself he would make the abductor pay as he pulled into his paved driveway. But it wasn't his promise to keep.

Eric killed the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. Climbing out into the Miami sunshine he slowly trudged up the path leading to his front door, exhaustion taking over. Unlocking the door, Delko stepped into the beige colored living area where he was greeted by more silence. Slamming the front door shut, Eric kicked his shoes off and wandered into the narrow hallway, his footsteps sounding heavy on the hardwood floors.

Turning left, the brunette entered the master bedroom. The room appeared to be large, the tan curtains were drawn, drenching the bedroom in sunlight. The walls were colored sea green, the carpet was black with tan and black rectangular designs covering it.

Eric crawled into bed, his thoughts centered on Calleigh and Natalia. He rested his head on the pillow and waited for sleep to come. Eventually it did.

--

Ryan had the urge to clean something, anything to get rid of the anxiety building within him. They needed to find Calleigh and Natalia, and fast or….. Ryan didn't want to think about the or part. He closed his eyes and silently counted to ten, taking a deep, calming breath.

Crossing the room to the window, he drew the curtain back, gazing into the distance. The brunette wondered what Calleigh and Natalia were thinking right now. Getting restless, he walked back to his king sized bed and dropped onto the black comforter.

Closing his eyes, he let himself drift into the dream world, the sleep he had been craving all day finally taking a hold of him. _ "Calleigh and Natalia will be safe". _Ryan mentally repeated, going into a deep sleep.

--

Horatio walked into the living room, and dropped onto the black leather sofa. He was exhausted, his muscles tired and aching. The redhead's mind was working a mile a minute, he had so many questions but not enough answers.

"_Are Cal and Nat okay?" _

'_Why is the abductor sending notes to Deanna?"_

He closed his eyes, trying to relax. Images of Marisol and his wedding day popped into his head, making him crack a smile. The redhead kept his mind from wandering into the memories that were full of pain. Exhaustion took over his body, sending him into a deep sleep.

--

Deanna curled up on the couch with her cat, stroking his soft, black fur. She was exhausted, but this case was getting to her. With only 3 days left to save the missing CSIs, the missing persons detective was getting worried. Could she save these women? Could she catch this guy?

Closing her eyes, her mind drifted back into the past. Images of her sister popped into her head, reminding her of what she lost. 2 years ago, her sister Katherine Davis went missing, her life put into her hands much like this case. Deanna failed her sister, failed herself and couldn't stop the batard who had ended up taking her sister's life. What was worse was the abductor had never been found and the case went cold.

Her bright blue eyes snapped open, fear and guilt digging their way into her system. The brunette wasn't sure she could do this again. But she had to try. Her trail of thought was interrupted by the ringing cell phone in her pant pocket.

"_Could this be the abductor calling?"_ Deanna thought as she fished the cell phone out of her pocket with trembling hands.

"Hello". She said into the phone, her voice shaking.

"Davis….. What's wrong can't handle the pressure of this case, like you couldn't save your sister?" The male voice on the other end hissed.

"How do you know about my sister?" She questioned, her voice suddenly cold.

"That's not what I'm calling about but I thought I'd rattle your cage first before I tell you this…." His voice trailed off for a moment.

She could hear his heavy breathing on the other end, fear and anxiety coursing through her body. Her heart was pacing, her breaths were short and fast.

"**I'm coming for you next…."**

**TBC? **

**So what did you think? Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Deanna cradled the phone in her trembling hands, debating between calling for help or not. Maybe the abductor was just rattling her cage. She looked down at her hands, frozen in her spot on the couch, the cat still by her side. The brunette was numb, unable to remove her hands from the phone, her gaze fixed on the ground.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself the brunette rose slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. Crossing the living room she walked into the kitchen, her palms were sweating, her stomach in knots. Leaning against the kitchen counter to steady herself, her breaths were short and fast like she was hyperventilating.

"Davis we're finally face to face, well face to back." A male voice said from behind her. A chill ran up her spine, her blue eyes darted toward her gun resting on the island. Kevin, the abductor walked up to her his hands clenched into fists at his sides. In one quick movement the brunette elbowed him. He groaned, hunching over in pain.

She ran to the spot where her firearm was resting, Kevin grabbed her leg pulling her to the ground, her right arm swept across the island knocking the black Glock onto the ground. Her back hit the ground with a loud thud, pain coursing through her body her back throbbing.

Kevin slapped her across the face, twice each time was harder. Deanna's face was a light red color and it stung badly. Deanna whimpered in pain, sending a kick into his mid-section. Kevin moaned in pain, air escaping out of his mouth. Deanna rolled onto her stomach crawling toward the gun under the round, glass table to her far right.

"Oh no you don't." Kevin grabbed both legs by the ankles, pulling her to him. She twisted, hoping to escape out of his grasp. His grip tightened on her ankles, his anger rising and patience dying. The brunette male kicked in her in the abdomen hard. A whimper escaped from her red lips. Irritated, Kevin released his grip on her ankles and flipped the brunette back onto her back.

Fear showed in her bright blue eyes and for a split second he felt remorse but the second quickly passed. He was tired of playing games. Violently, his hand connected with her throat, choking her. Davis squirmed causing him to apply more pressure on her throat suffocating her. An image of her sister's lifeless body popped into her head as she struggled for breath. Her sister's skin was pale, her long brown hair was messy and rested on her shoulders. She lay their lifeless and bloody.

The image gave the brunette strength. Strength to fight back. Deanna sent her knee into the air, connecting with his groin. Kevin released his grip on her throat and hunched over in pain. She saw it as an opportunity to escape. Crawling on her knees, the brunette detective reached for the gun and grabbed it. Standing up quickly, a wave of nausea passed over her. She stumbled back to the spot where Kevin was hunched over and pressed the cold metal into his skull. He froze immediately.

"Don't move." Deanna hissed, panting. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

TBC…

**Did you like the action? Leave some feedback, please. Two more chapters left then I'm starting a new project(new story).**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Deanna sat in the back of the ambulance, her legs swinging back and forth over the edge of the ambulance. A blonde-haired female medic looked her over for injuries as the brunette's mind processed the events that occurred a mere 20 minutes ago. The medic asked the detective a few questions. Finishing the exam, the medic reported no serious injuries only a few bruises.

"Thanks." Deanna told the medic, who simply nodded and walked off leaving the brunette with her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, Deanna saw a department hummer pull into the paved driveway behind a patrol car. Horatio climbed out of the hummer into the Miami sunshine, taking his sunglasses off. The redhead walked in the direction of the ambulance, spotting the brunette.

"Deanna how are you feeling?" He asked softly, twiddling with his sunglasses. She jerked her head in his direction, their eyes locking.

"I'm a little sore and have a few bruises but I'll be fine." She answered. Horatio nodded his head, glancing back up at her he said: "We have Kevin in the back of a patrol car, would you like to accompany me in interviewing him?"

Deanna cracked a smile, a real smile and jumped onto the ground. "I would love to." The pair strolled over to the patrol car resting in the driveway in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Horatio nodded in greeting to the uniformed officer leaning against the patrol car housing Kevin. The officer nodded back and opened the back door, revealing Kevin sitting in the backseat with his hands handcuffed behind his back. He refused to meet Deanna's eyes, his head hung low.

"Kevin, we need to ask you a very important question." Deanna told him, her voice firm and steady. Kevin looked up at her his brown eyes cold as ice.

"Shoot." Kevin simply stated, leaning against the backseat as best he could with his hands behind his back.

"Where are the CSIs you kidnapped?" She asked, her voice as cold as his eyes.

He laughed. "And why would I tell you?"

Deanna thought about it for a moment then replied, "Because Kevin we have proof that you kidnapped two police officers and you murdered Katherine Davis."

Horatio nodded, speaking up from his spot beside the brunette. "That's right Kevin you're looking at life in prison. Tell us the location of the warehouse.

Deanna proceeded. "I know you feel remorse about this, I saw it in your eyes for a second when you attacked me."

Kevin sighed in defeat. "The CSIs are at 1531 Star Street."

Horatio grabbed his cell phone placing a call to Eric and Ryan informing them of Calleigh and Natalia's location and telling them to meet them there. Next he called an ambulance, giving dispatch the warehouse's location.

The redhead and brunette sprinted toward the parked hummer and climbed in. Horatio started the engine and flipped the siren and lights on. The hummer raced down the street, taking a left turn and headed for the freeway.

--

Eric raced down the freeway, lights and siren on and blaring. His thoughts were jumbled as he focused on the road. _"I hope Cal and Nat are okay." _Sitting in the passenger seat, Ryan gazed through the windshield, holding on to the passenger seat as the hummer took the next exit toward Star Street.

The hummer continued down Star Street, Ryan looking out the passenger side window for the warehouse. He spotted it and pointed out the location to Eric. The Cuban CSI turned into the parking lot of the warehouse, the SUV jerking to a stop. Ryan and Eric jumped out of the SUV, they could hear the sound of sirens wailing in the distance.

The pair withdrew their weapons and approached the warehouse slowly and cautiously. Ryan motioned for Eric to go first, the two CSIs walked slowly to the entrance, eyes and ears alert. Entering the warehouse Eric yelled, "MDPD". He heard a female voice crying for help.

The male CSIs went deeper into the warehouse until they spotted Calleigh and Natalia tied to chairs. Eric took off in Calleigh's direction, Ryan running toward Natalia to untie the women.

"It's ok Calleigh, Natalia Kevin was arrested. You are safe now." Eric said softly as he struggled with the rope confining the platinum blonde. He pulled on the rope harder freeing Calleigh's arms. Next the Cuban CSI worked on the rope confining her long legs. With a hard tug on the rope, Calleigh was freed from the chair. She collapsed into his arms, burying her face into his chest, sobbing.

Ryan freed Natalia, embracing her as she cried softly.

Calleigh looked up at Eric, her eyes were red and puffy. "I love you." She said softly. "I love you too." Eric said, smiling warmly as he held her in his arms.

Shortly after Deanna and Horatio arrived along with the paramedics. Calleigh and Natalia were escorted outside to the waiting ambulance to be checked over, Eric and Ryan following the women.

As they passed Horatio and Deanna, the two women gave them each a hug. "Thank you Deanna for helping find us." Calleigh said, releasing her and walking off.

The redhead turned to the brunette. "Thank you Deanna for assisting us, hopefully we'll talk again under better circumstances." The pair shook hands.

Deanna nodded, said her goodbyes and walked toward the warehouse exit.

With her back turned to the redhead she smiled to herself. The team was once again reunited and safe.

**-THE END-**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving feedback, it was greatly appreciated. If anyone would like to co-write a story with me please private message me. Thanks, **

**CSIMIAMILOVER**


End file.
